Forum:Navigation
I've been a long time CNC fan but even I've found navigating this wiki to be be a nightmare. Almost every link in the contents box on the main page leads to a category page, which usually leads to a alphabetical list. This is fine if (for example) you know the name of a specific unit but not if you want to browse units by faction or game. Pages like Allies (RA Universe), Soviet Units and Structures Summary or List of Red Alert 3 units should be made far more prominent. There should be direct links to them on the main page itself. Clicking on the "Tiberian Universe" icon on the main page lead to a dead end with nothing but a link to the Mammoth 27 page? Why does the Allied faction have two separate pages when it's not yet clear what, if any, link Red Alert has to Tiberium? (This is mostly EA/Westwood's fault for their mixed signals) Why does "Allies" page redirect to the Tiberium Universe Allies? Surely it should go to the Red Alert Allies by default. Secondly, the "in universe" style may be interesting and characterful but it's also unencyclopaedic. Giving the wars names like "Great World War III" and "World War III" is just confusing and they should be replaced with "Red Alert 2" or "Red Alert 3". Sorry if any of this has already been covered. - Ex Machinæ 14:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :First of all, this is not Wikipedia, so any "nonencyclopedic" complaints are, at best, not applicable. Second, if it bothers it, how about actually editing and helping instead of complaining? Third, RA is the C&C0 of the universe, browse Ismael's posts on the Petroglyph forum. Last, I'll write more when I get back on Sunday. 16:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: You're reading too much into the word "unencyclopaedic", I simply meant that it makes the content harder to understand. Using "Great World War III" rather than "Red Alert 2" makes it obtuse. Also, I would edit and improve the wiki only the problem seems far reaching and, IMO, fundamental to the way the wiki is conducted. I think a consensus is necessary before I do anything. I have a feeling I'll get a lot of complaints if I rearranged the main page, removed one of the Allied pages and changed all the "world war"s to "Red Alert"s without any warning. RA is the C&C0 of the universe, browse Ismael's posts on the Petroglyph forum ::That was, obviously, the original intention but now it's EA decision not Petroglyph's or Ismael's (Ishmael?). I just wish EA would stop sending mixed signals and clarify what is going on. Maybe in C&C4. - Ex Machinæ 18:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :The war articles are there for plot. It's easier to split those off rather than stuff them into one big game article, which is geared toward real world information. The game articles should link to the war articles in their plot summaries (and I mean summaries). :I've been trying to make the war articles clearer by having them renamed to things like "Third World War (Red Alert 3)", which immediately tells the reader which game it's from. I agree the previous naming scheme was both unnecessarily confusing, arbitrary, and more difficult to scale (especially if EA remains fond of time travel...) :The Allied articles can be merged since we have Template:RedAlertUniverse and Template:TiberiumUniverse. We can get away with it for the Allies because it had no substantial plot development in the Tiberium Universe after RA1. Polities that have major plot development in both Universes after RA1 can have two articles for now. :As for the portal pages, I have no idea what's going on there. At the very least those pages should be renamed to "Tiberium Universe", "Red Alert Universe" and "Generals Universe." - Meco (talk) 20:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) OK, the layouts of the main pages are done. We just need someone to fill in the tales with links. I'm going to be busy over the next few weeks and I'll only be able to a few edits if any. There still plenty to do. * Some one have labeled the red alert pages "(RA Universe)" instead of "(Red Alert)" like they're supposed to. I'd change them but there's some it won't allow me to do. * There's still duplicate pages of the Allies, Spy, Gap Generator, etc pages since RA1 is considered part of both universes. - Ex Machinæ 15:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC)